


Transformations

by honestlyazzy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cat AU, Cat!Dream, Cat!Fundy, Cat!Ranboo, Cat!Sapnap, Cat!Skeppy, Cat!Technoblade, Cat!Tommyinnit, First Fanfiction, Fluff, Other, Skephalo, Slow Burn, angst yes!!, but also kinda quick burn oo oo ee ee, dreamnotfound, tubbo and tommyinnit AS FRIENDS, wilbur soot and his little fundy fox but he's more of a cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestlyazzy/pseuds/honestlyazzy
Summary: George often sees cats walking around his neighborhood with unusual colored furs and details. He takes a look into it one day, and he finds something that may make him and his friend's lives just a bit better.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 7
Kudos: 135





	1. Notes! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction! Please critique me on anything and everything, just in general! I hope you all can enjoy this, my post schedule will definitely be scuffed though, considering how I've had writers block for a few months now and it's been a while since I've wrote something. This first chapter is only a detail of how the cat characters look like as, well, cats, and their human designs as well. As well as some notes and all. It's a bit messy, so sorry about that! Anyways enjoy!

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Cat Fanfiction Notes!   
  
  


Cats~

Dream/Clay - Being Chased by a group - 21

Sapnap/Nick - Being Chased by a group - 19 

Tommy - Street Cat/Stray - 16

Skeppy/Zak - Street Cat/Stray but gets into a lot of fights - 21

Technoblade/Dave - Neglected & Used Runaway - 21

Fundy/Floris - Wild Stray, Parents died at a young age - 21

Ranboo - Abused Runaway - 17

  
  
  
  


~~~

  
  
  
  


Humans~

George - Streamer, Youtuber, Lives Alone - 23

Karl - Streamer, Youtuber, Lives with his Dad - 22

Tubbo - Streamer, Youtuber, MINOR, Lives with his Mom - 16

Badboyhalo/Darryl - Streamer, Youtuber, Lives With His Dog, Rat - 25

Philza - Streamer, Youtuber, Lives with his wife - 32

Wilbur - Streamer, Youtuber, lives alone - 24

Quackity/Alex - Streamer, Youtuber, Lives With His Cat - 20

  
  
  


~~~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Additional Personality & Design Details:

Dream: In his cat form, he’s quite fast, and quite strong, a semi-mix, almost perfectly balanced, confident

Sapnap: A little less on the quick scale, more bulkier and strong, as well as cocky

Tommy: Weaker, but still pretty fast, not as fast as dream, but again, pretty fast, and tricky, egotistical, sometimes depends on his bites 

Skeppy: All of his points go to speed, literally a replica of flash, prankster, not exactly bulky and strong, most damage done effectively with his claws

Technoblade: Pretty bulky, semi-quick, terrifyingly strong, strategic, only tends to be egotistical when he’s actually defeated his enemy, a little wise

Fundy: Sly, and agile, pretty flexible, quick on his paws, fast thinker, puts a lot of his strength into his paws, tends to have an attitude and proud mindset

Ranboo: Quick, but normally nervous enough to not move much, a little less than average strength, bad memory, not much for choosing sides, keeps a small book when it comes to remembering important things

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~

  
  


Ranboo`Cat Form:  Nebelung

-Half of fur is white, and half is black

-Eye surrounded by black is green

-Eye surrounded by white is red

-Burn Mark on left side

-Cuts slightly dot fur

-Skinnier tail then most Nebelung

-Large scar crossing face

-Little horns just behind his ears

-Small Gloves on his front paws

-often bruises around his body

Ranboo`Human Form:

-Black and white divided hair like his fur

-black and white mask

-shades

-Cuts often around his body 

-Bruises often around his body

-Large scar crossing his face

-Black Jeans

-1 White Sneaker, 1 Black Sneaker

-little horns, hair slightly obscuring them

-red and green eyes just like his cat form

-white and black gloves

  
  


~~

Fundy`Cat/Fox Form: Birman

-Orange Tabby-ish Colored Fur

-White Snout

-Black paws that fade from his upper legs orange tabby-ish colored fur into his lower legs and paws

-Ears also fade into black

-Tip of tail ends in white

-Yellow  sclera with black pupil and black iris that’s just lighter enough then the pupil to be able to see when the pupil enlarges and becomes smaller

-two small scars that can be seen on his snout, right before his nose

-little bag carrying a knife attached to his back

Fundy`Human Form:

-Brown Hair

-Slightly light brown eyes

-White T-Shirt

-Jacket with gold collared sleeves, a rectangle of orange, light mustard yellow, light blue, even lighter blue sit at a third quarter of it’s zipper edges, mirroring it on the other side (basically the jacket from his Minecraft skin i have no idea how to describe it LOL)

-black pants

-light grey boots

-hat with golden OL labeled on it (i have no idea what the gold part of his hat is i'm sorry)

-belt with knife attached to it

-two scars above his nose

-a little more chin beard then Sapnap

-extremely sharp claws

  
  
  


~~

  
  
  


Technoblade`Cat Form: Norwegian Forest Cat

-Light Pink Cat 

-Brown Paws

-Shorter tail than most Norwegian forest cats

-Bended Ears

-Mini Strap attached to side carrying small axe

-Claw scars on left hind leg, back, stomach, near ribs, and one on neck

-Large scar on his left eye

-Beady Red Eyes

-short but sharp claws

Technoblade`Human Form

-Light Pink Hair, Braided

-Belt Around His Waist, carrying a sword on his left and an axe on his right

-Red Eyes

-Claw scars on left thigh, back, stomach, near ribs, and on his neck

-Large scar on his left eye

-White Dress Shirt, Royal Red Gown, Grey Leggings, Heavy Black Boots

-White Gloves

-Golden Crown with Red Jewels

  
  


~~

  
  


Skeppy`Cat Form: Somali Cat

-Normal Brown Cat

-Splotches of Cyan Around Eye, Stomach, and Back

-Cyan & Dark Brown Eye

-Cyan colored back right paw

-Chipped Left Ear

-A few bruises around his body, here and there

-A three-cut slash scar around his waist on his right side

-Sharp Claws

Skeppy`Human Form:

-Brown Hair

-Dark Brown Eyes

-Quarter-Dark Tanned Skin

-Cyan Hoodie with a derp face

-Slightly chipped left ear

-Some bruises here and there

-Three cut slash near where his kidney’s would be on the outside, towards the side, a little bit to his waist

-Normal Dark Jeans

-Semi-Bulky Sneakers, a dark turquoise 

-cyan beanie he tends to wear often

  
  
  


~~

  
  
  


Tommy`Cat Form: Egyptian Mau

-Light Blonde Cat 

-Eyes surrounded with white, as well as his snout

-Back Left Paw, Front Right Paw, Front Right Lower Leg, Back Left Lower Leg, all white

-Shiny Blue Eyes

-Red Scarf

-Semi-Sharp Claws, about the length of Sapnap’s

-Sharp Teeth

Tommy`Human Form:

-Light Blonde

-Blue Eyes

-Light Skin

-White Short-Sleeved Shirt, Neck-rim and sleeves both red

-Red Scarf

-Light Tan Jeans

-Red Converses

-Normal Two-Strapped Backpack

-Braces

-Simple White and Red Bracelet

  
  


~~

  
  


Sapnap`Cat Form: American Curl

-Black Cat

-Brown Eyes

-Paws are white, stomach is white, tip of tail is white

-Wears a mini white bandana

-Scar on his left paw

-Scar under his right eye

-Matching Scar, like Dream’s, but on his back

-Claws like Dream’s but shorter

-Small Cuts Here and There

Sapnap`Human Form:

-Black Hair

-Brown Eyes

-Little Chin Hair

-Black Long-Sleeved Shirt, with a white short-sleeved over shirt, a flame symbol marking the center of it

-Black Sweatpants

-Black Van Sneakers

-White Bandana 

-Scar on his right eye

-Scar on his left palm, like the one on Dream’s chest but to a much smaller degree

-Matching Scar, like Dream’s, but on his back

-A little more tanned then Dream

-FINGERLESS GLOVES!!

-Small Cuts Here and There

  
  
  


~~

  
  
  


Dream`Cat Form: Turkish Angora

-Dirty Blonde cat

-Green Eyes

-Patches of white dotted on his body like a Dalmatian’s

-Sharp Claws

-A few scars on his right front leg, and both back legs

-Some bruises on his left side, one on the right side of his neck, and a few dotted his back

-Large scar on his stomach, like a knife had slashed and pierced his belly

-Small Cuts Here and There

  
  
  


Dream`Human Form: 

-Dirty Blonde 

-Green eyes 

-Green hoodie 

-White Circular Mask, with a black smiley face on it 

-Brown Leather Strap on his chest, attached to a bag on his back 

-Dark Blue Ripped jeans 

-Converse Sneakers, a slightly darker green then his hoodie 

-Slightly tanned skin

-Cut scars on his right arm, and some on his legs

-Bruises near his rib and waist, some on his back, one on his neck

-Large scar on his stomach like a sword had slashed and pierced his belly

-FINGERLESS GLOVES

-Small Cuts Here and There

  
  
  
  



	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George was only playing some games with his friend, Bad. However, he noticed some cat's outside his window. Strange..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Actual Chapter! Woohoo, I don't know how this got kudos and 100 HITS WITH ONE CHAPTER THAT WAS ONLY NOTES?? WHAT?? OH MY GOD?? Thank you, anyways, enjoy the first official chapter. spicy ooo

George let out a small chuckle as Bad screamed when George hit him into a lava pit.  
  
“GEORGE!” He shouted, hearing the frantic clicking of his mouse.

George crouched in game, and began mining, the low pop of breaking blocks repeating as he mined an iron vein.

“George! You burnt my stuff!” Bad huffed, his keyboard and mouse clicking as he began getting wood again.

“I’m sorry, you were in the way!” George retaliated.

George began to walk out of the hole he mined when gathering the iron. He scrolled over to his crafting table and set it down, as well as a furnace as he began to smelt the ore. Bad sprinted down the mine, then sprint-jumping as he aimed an axe crit on George.  
  
“ _Bad!_ ” George screamed, frantically running under the roof of his mine and spam pressing his spacebar. Bad chuckled while chasing George with a stone sword. “Not so fun when you’re being killed!” He teased, still cackling. 

Bad hit another crit, gaining on George. He clicked his mouse a couple of times, attempting to hit George despite not quite reaching him multiple times before. “BAD! Don’t kill me!” George hollered in fear, he turned his character back and attempted to hit Bad but only to miss. Bad immediately caught up, and began doing critical hits on George until he died.

“ **_BAD!”_ ** George screamed, his heart rate elevating a little more than he thought it would. He lifted his hands from his keyboard and mouse in shock, his mouse slightly lifting then proceeding to make a small bang on his desk. He inhaled and exhaled, wiping his sweat fingers on his pants. “Why’d you kill me?!” He cried, letting out an angry sigh. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Are you okay?” Bad anxiously apologized, then proceeding to ask.

George scoffed, sprinting down the mines again. “I’m fine, can I have my stuff?” He replied, requesting his items back. Bad met him at the end of the mine's staircase, beginning to kill him again with his own sword. “Hah! Got you, George!” He announced proudly. “Bad! Give me my stuff back!” George yelled, his foot tapping in impatience. “Doo, doo, doo!” Bad sang, proceeding to kill George again. George grumbled a curse, sitting back in his chair. He looked outside his window, the curtain ruffled to the side. 

It was a cloudy day, no rain however. He sat up, going to look outside the window for a moment. He saw a cat with white paws, and a white tail tip run behind a...blonde..cat? It wasn’t one of those light yellow cats, it was like a dirty blonde. It had patches of white dot its body. George rubbed his eyes and they were gone. He took a moment to process what he’d just witnessed. Maybe that moment lasted a little too long. He’d missed a group of men in black jumper’s chasing the cats he thought he just imagined. He shook his head, closing his blinds slightly more than before. He picked up his headphones he’d sat down when he went to look through the window. As soon as he slipped them on, he could hear concerned yells from Bad.

“George? George! George, are you there?? George, I’m sorry, I gave you your stuff back!” George chuckled under his breath. He huffed childishly, loud enough so Bad could hear it. Bad’s character crouched in front of George’s as he looked down. “George, I’m sorry! Talk to me!” Bad yelled anxiously. “George, I’ll do anything!” George’s eyes sparkled with mischief as he said that. “Anything..?” He murmured. “Well, not anything, almost anything though!” Bad hesitated. “No, you said anything! Can’t go back on your word now!” George snickered. “HEy! NO! Don’t make me do anything bad, you muffinhead!” Bad scolded.

The rest of the call was never-ending mischief between the two, only coming to close when one of them had to go to bed. That one being Bad. 

“Goodnight George!” Bad hummed, George could tell he was smiling on the other side of the camera. “Goodnight Bad.” He chimed in response. 

Bad proceeded to leave the call. George sighed, content with his day. His gaze drifted towards his window again. He left the call, and closed the application. He sat up and trudged towards his window. He set his elbow against the window sill and stuffed his chin into his palm. On the roof of another house, he saw the same cats he saw earlier jump down into an alleyway. 

He rubbed his eyes quickly in disbelief, releasing the pressure he’d put on his elbow sitting on the window sill and lifting it up. This time, he saw the men in black jumper’s, jump over from the roof he’d seen the cats jump from to the roof next over. Soon they disappeared from view. He gave a concerned stare at the alleyway, in thought. He slams his fist against the sill, jogging over to the door, grabbing his boots. He slips them on as he grabs his keys and opens the door, quickly closing it, and locking it. He slipped out from his home, and walked over towards the inky alleyway.

He peered into it, not wanting to scare the felines if they happened to be in there. They weren’t visible from his position, so he went to investigate more. When he left, he didn’t see them exit the alleyway, however he still wasn’t sure if they were here or not. He slowly creeped into the gloomy alley. 

He looked into the first corner, all the way in the back, in case the two cats had hid. Nothing.

He checked the second corner. 

Nothing.

He sighed, thinking they’d already ran away. 

Until he heard clattering behind a dumpster and some trash bags. 

He looked towards them, hesitantly walking forward.

_Ew, disgusting. Are they...actually there?_

He moved some of the bags, and saw that dirty blonde cat with his paws over the black and white cat’s mouth. They looked towards George, pupils minimizing. George attempted to put his hand near them, but they immediately scratched him away. He shuddered. 

_Some means cats, damn._

_They seem hurt? They have cuts, and some parts where their fur is matted. Are these guys okay? I could...take them to the vet or something. I’ll just.._

George looked around for something to carry them with. Giving up after finding barely anything, he extends his shirt sleeves, covering his hands. He grabs the black and white one, despite its consistent scratching. He put it to his side, and the blonde one immediately tried to attack George’s leg. He tried to shove it away as he ran for his home. The blonde chased him, only violence in his small pupils. 

_That’s easier, I guess. My damn pants though, they’re ripped._

He looked down at his ripped up pants in disappointment. He pushed it to the back of his mind, opening the door as the black and white cat scrambled in his arm. He opened it and set down the black and white cat in his bathroom. The blonde had chased him inside, and jumped onto his back as George set down the other cat. He panicked, attempting to remove the angry feline from his spine. He grabs it and rips it over his head, pushing it into the bathroom and locking the door. He heard scratching but sighed in relief. 

_What did I just do?_


	3. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay and Nick manage to escape their lone prison from whatever enemies they had managed to gain in that evil group which kidnapped them from the start. When they're finally hidden, a new face shows up and takes them again. What happens now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Dream's POV of the last chapter.

Clay pushed the window open with all of his might, grunting as he almost slipped every time his paws ached, he finally held it up, eyeing Sapnap.    
  
“SAPNAP! GET OUT NOW!” He shouted, only to be heard as a hiss from everyone else. He heard the trudging of multiple men heading towards the room where Clay and Sapnap had hid. Sapnap leapt forward through the window just as Clay’s grip fell loose. He snapped onto the other side of the window sill with Sapnap, breathing as heavy as he could through a cat’s mouth. He jumped from the window, nudging Sapnap to follow, landing onto a clutter of trash bags, his furry friend beside him. 

He scrambled to get out of the bags, falling into a trash can right below them. “Ew, ew, ah! Ew!” Clay screams in disgust. He tramples trying to jump out of the glistening silver trash can.    
  


“Can’t handle a little dirt?” Sapnap retorts sarcastically with a snort, padding towards the corner of the alleyway they landed in. “Now’s not exactly the time for sarcastic remarks, Sapnap.” Clay scoffed. “Come on, we have to go.” 

“Go where? Dream, we don’t have anywhere to stay. It’s not exactly safe staying in one place anyway.” Sapnap huffed, refusing to look at Clay while he said this. “We’ll find somewhere. I’ve never been in London before, don’t put all the blame on me.” He sighed, beginning to shiver. “Never realized how cold it was here.” He murmured in discomfort.

He passed Sapnap, quickly looking down the corner before running through the street, grabbing his friend’s paw and leading him on. He looked towards the window sill of a nice light blue house, seeing a brunette look in disbelief at them. He slid his gaze away from the window as he heard the yells of several men in jumpers and the clutters of trash bags being landed on. “SAPNAP, COME ON!” He choked out in fear, gaining speed. His friend’s attention went back towards the front. 

Clay looked around anxiously, soon noticing a fountain. “We can loop around the fountain, maybe even hide in it, come on, let’s go.” Clay urged his friend, looking back at him. He seemed concerned but trusted his friend. He nodded. Clay gently smiled, knowing his friend always had his back. 

He rounded the corner, the sun beginning to set in the distant corner of his eye. He set forward towards the fountain, still being able to hear the terrifying stomp of multiple men attempting to catch the two runaway felines. He slid to a stop behind the fountain, peeking an eye out to see how far behind the group was. They were pretty far back, but not by too much. They noticed him peeking out, pointing towards the lone eye.

Clay jumped back, shocked by how they were able to see his eye from that distance, but held his ground and his stress for later. He attempted to run the other way, so he could confuse them, then proceed to sneak away. However they’d thought about that clearly, confirming it in the next few events.

Clay turned, pushing his friend forward around the circular water fountain. However the group of men had split, both enemies on both sides. Clay grit his teeth, urging his friend back, behind him. The adults slipped closer, attempting to grab him. He jumped from the side of the fountain into the side of an adult, ripping the clothes and a little skin near their ribs.

The singular adult grimaced, but there were a couple to back him up. Clay bit into one’s ankles, as Sapnap proceeded to jump and tackle an adult’s stomach from behind, the man falling back, and almost toppling some of his companions like dominos. 

Clay weaved through some of the men’s legs, tackling one’s back, and clawing at it until he’d reached skin and managed to make it bleed. He jumped onto their head, pushing it back as their arms scrambled in the air, attempting to grab Clay’s quick body jumping from head to head. 

He ripped the forehead of his next victim which he’d landed on from the last adult, pushing it back as well. Sapnap had ripped through the chest of some adults on his side. Clay grinned with pride, knowing how well-trained his friend had been with his cat form. 

He forced back the last adult, turning in mid air, and scratching his throat. He gasped as he did it, but quickly tightening his mouth shut, knowing this is what had to be done. He used his least bloody paw, and grabbed Sapnap’s own paw, rushing forward past the bleeding men and onto a rooftop. 

He jumped from a dumpster onto a window sill, Sapnap repeated his own actions and climbed onto the roof with the help of Clay’s paw. He jumped onto another roof, his friend still following. Another rooftop, another rooftop, another rooftop.

And another rooftop. They finally landed back into another alleyway, more inky this time, dark; they wouldn’t be noticed as easily. As he fell into the alleyway’s trash bags, for a split second he thought he noticed a brunette staring from the same window he’d seen earlier. He shook his head.  _ No way.  _

_ It was already dark, he couldn’t find us if he wanted to. _   
  
Clay thought anxiously, only to be ripped from his thoughts as he heard a long grunt then a “Dreeeeeeaaaammmmmmmm…I fell through the trash bags again…” Sapnap mumbled, a hint of regret in his voice. “I told you to stop eating all the fish you found, dumbass.” Clay scoffed, attempting to pull his friend from the trash he’d surrounded himself in. 

He heard footsteps a few feet away and immediately fell in with Sapnap. He exhaled roughly, preparing to say something. “DUde-” Sapnap tried to yell but it soon became muffled insults as Clay stuffed his paw on top of his friend’s mouth. “Shh..” Sapnap crossed his paws, raising an eyebrow. Clay’s ears flicked, hearing the soft pattering of someone looking around. 

After a minute or two he heard a defeated sigh and his chest lowered in relief, a little surprised he’d grown stressed about the newcomer. He shook it away, knowing he normally was stressed. Until Sapnap wriggled from his paw, Clay lost his balance and fell into some of the trash bags, making a clattering noise. 

He heard a surprised gasp, and immediately lifted himself up, aggressively putting a paw to his friend’s mouth, which was about to roar with laughter. A face filled with shock and a somewhat warm glare revealed its presence to Clay and his friend. He hissed, feeling a little bad, but shaking the thought into the back of his conscience.

Sapnap hissed as well, as the stranger attempted to get close to us. Clay reached out his paw and scratched them, motioning for them to get away. They’d back up slightly, then began to look around. Clay kept hissing, but quieted down, beginning to get confused as for what they were looking for. 

Another defeated sigh exited the stranger’s mouth, a puff of smoke welcoming itself into existence then proceeding to disappear as they exhaled. They did something with their shirt, and grabbed onto Sapnap. Clay’s eyes widened, and he continued to scratch at the brunette’s arms, Sapnap struggling to get out of their grasp. He leapt from the pile of trash, and attacked their legs, aiming to knock them down. Clay heard them cursed under their breath as they ran for their house. He panicked, chasing them down, hissing loudly.   
  
_ No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, No, NO, NO!  _

_ GOD DAMNIT, GIVE MY FRIEND BACK! _

He meows loudly, his breath almost giving out as he shouted but only for it to come out as a raspy “MRREOOOOOOW!” What he’d actually said, “GIVE ME MY DAMN FRIEND!” he breathed heavily, still chasing after his strangling friend. 

“DREAM! DREAM, HELP!” Sapnap called out. Clay grimaced, his teeth grinding in anger and panic. The brunette proceeded to get to their door and open it, sliding his black and white friend into what seemed to be a bathroom. 

He tackled his back, scrambling and clawing at it for only a few seconds before he was lifted and slid into the bathroom as well. Both Sapnap and Clay clawed at the door, as they heard an exhausted exhale, following with more seemingly stressed inhales and exhales. The door pushed at them, noting the stranger had their back against the door. 

Sapnap soon enough stopped clawing at it, tired. Clay continued, fear and fury powering his endless rage. 

_ I won’t let it happen again. I won’t let it happen again.  _ **_I won’t let it happen again._ **

That was the only thing repeating in his brain as he dug his claws into the door more, scraping at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. :)


	4. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy makes a friend, so does Zak. With this duo, who knows what profanities will be thrown around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two POVs' in this chapter, woohoo! Thank you for all the kudos and hits, I'll keep producing chapters, and hopefully you guys keep reading them! Sorry there's not a lot this time.

TOMMY POV

-

Tommy trotted past an apartment, his chest puffed high in pride. He laughed seemingly at nothing as he exhaled. Once again, a puff of light smoke withdraws from Tommy’s mouth then proceeds to disappear. He padded over towards a nearby fish stand.

He sat in front, picking from the multiple fish hanging dry. He chose the one on the right and snatched it from it’s hook. He grinned, biting into it and running with a tight grip on the newly acquired fish.

The stand’s owner brought up a fist angrily, pointing into a shady corner which sat with a couple of men who seemed to be the ones who did the butchering of the fish. Tommy laughed nervously, pressing a little harder into his back paws so he would run faster.

He heard the gruff yell of a butcher and yelped, running even quicker. His gaze darted behind them then back to the front in panic. The butcher's were catching up and Tommy wasn’t the fast type. He snapped around a corner, nearly missing a telephone booth.

He looked behind him again, most of the men chasing him had given up. However one stood especially persistent, charging towards Tommy with a butcher knife. He jumped in panic, beginning to scramble into a maze of shadows and alleyways. 

He hid behind a group of boxes, peeking through a small gap between the stacked containers. The butcher lost sight of him, looking around in confusion. He walked the other way, as Tommy let out a sigh of relief he didn’t realize he’d kept in.

He chuckled, satisfied with his fish. He set it down and began to dig in before he heard the tip tap of claws behind him. He froze, his gaze slowly drifting behind him.

~

ZAK POV

-

Zak hopped down onto the mixture of rocks paved together, his eyes focused on the light blonde cat in front of him which sat frozen. His fellow feline slowly turned to gaze at Zak. “Hand it over, sleazebag.” Zak hissed.   
  
“We-We can work this out, can’t we??..” The light blonde cat trembled, kicking his fish behind him as he backed up also. “We can share, y’know? I have half, you have half? Fair deal, innit?” The blonde cat spoke loudly, Zak could sense they were filling up with anxiety. 

He raised an eyebrow at the cat’s strange accent, having never heard it before. “Where are you from?” He asked bluntly. For a second, the cat stopped trembling. They proceeded to sit down, placing a paw on their chest as they proudly spoke.

“I’m from the lovely city Brighton. Have you heard of it? Sounds like a much better place then Tex-ass. I mean, who even names their city Tex-ass?” Zak began snickering, soon developing into full on laughter. _Who is this kid? He sounds like a bitch._   
  
Zak chuckled to himself. “What’s your name, kid?” He asked, noticing a shift in positions as the cat in front of him sparkled with pride. _Maybe I shouldn’t have asked._   
  
“Well, my name is Tommy! And for your information, I’m not a kid! I’m not a child either! I’m a man! And I get all the women!” Tommy proceeded to grow a large grin, his hands on his hips in dignity.

“We’ll see about that. Anyways, maybe we could share. Hand me the fish, I’ll split it into two.” Zak ordered. Tommy nodded, tossing the fish into his paws. “So what’s your name, big man?” He heard Tommy question from behind him as he cut out the bones, then began dividing pieces equally.

~

TOMMY POV

-

“Skeppy.” 

_What a strange name._   
  
“That’s a weird name, I suppose it matches because you look weird. And ugly.” Tommy commented, noticing the cyan splotches on Skeppy. He cowered back, noticing the deathly glare his new friend had been giving him. “Joking, j-joking! Hahah!..” He ran the words of his tongue, letting out a calm exhale as Skeppy went back to cutting up the fish.

“You know, I actually escaped multiple big men that tried to stop me from getting that fish.” He pointed to the cut up remains of the seafood with a claw. “They were no match for my speed, buncha’ dickheads I’ll tell you that much!” He slammed a paw down in disdain, shaking his head.

“You talk a lot.” Skeppy stated, handing Tommy his portion of cut-up fish. Tommy ate them quickly up, wiping his snout in satisfaction. “You bet your ass I do.” He smirked. “Now, Big S, what shall we do next?” He asked, standing up and leaping onto the large pile of boxes he’d hid behind.

“I have things to do, people to talk to, you’re not coming with. Go back to your family or something.” Skeppy retorted, snorting. Tommy huffed. “I don’t have a family, I’m a stray fool. I would assume just like you.” He crossed his arms. “And-- Hey! Wait, what do you mean I’m not coming?” Tommy pouted.

“I don’t need someone shit talking everyone they meet, I back up my arguments by winning.” Skeppy replied, sitting up and jumping onto a nearby trash can. “You cause trouble just by saying things, then don’t have anything to back it up.” 

“EXCUSE ME?! I AM A MAN, YOU BITCH!” Tommy yelled, hissing. Skeppy scoffed. “And I forgot to mention you have a huge ego, as well as get offended easily.” Tommy hissed again, raising his back and his tail defensively. “THEN LET’S PUT IT TO THE TEST, YOU ABSOLUTE ARS-”

Skeppy dug his nails into the concrete, then pounced onto Tommy, spinning onto his back. He scratched it, then proceeded to push Tommy’s neck down. “Get off me you bastard!-” Tommy wiggled under Skeppy’s grip. He was stuck.

  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry..” He mumbled regretfully. Skeppy kept his breath. “What was that?” Skeppy raised an eyebrow. “I’m sorry!” Tommy shouted, gritting his teeth. He heard Skeppy begin to laugh from on his back, falling onto the mixture of minerals on the ground. 

He rubbed his neck, sitting up and stretching. “That was hilarious, you’re pretty funny for being such a bitch boy.” Skeppy chuckled. “WHAT’D YOU CALL ME? YOU-” Tommy continued cursing on, Skeppy laughing his ass off as he did.  
  
(BOTH POV’S)   
  


_Perhaps_ _this’ll be a fun one to mess with, and to be around. He’s not so bad._ Skeppy thought.

  
  
 _This guy is incredibly insulting! However, I suppose Big S is pretty cool.._ Tommy pondered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's definitely more character's as cats to introduce, and definitely more human characters as well, it'll be a while before we can finally get to the main plot, so I hope you guys stick with me and the introductions. Thanks for reading and enjoy your morning/night/day!


	5. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George has to plan something, and in order to think, he needs rest. But not before he has to deal with a now bleeding aggressive cat. 
> 
> Clay and Nick have to figure something out, can they trust this stranger? They surely can't reveal their human forms right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is minor detail of a cut, so I put a trigger warning. If you don't like hearing about the wrapping a wound and stuff, just skip to "He wrapped the gauze around the cat's paw." It sounds like it isn't over, but right after that it is trust me. Anyways, enjoy new chapter!

~ 

GEORGE POV

-

George clutched his ripped pants, his nails slightly digging into the mangled cotton jeans, his conscience tumbling with thoughts and questions.

_Okay. Okay. What did I just do? Why did I put them in the bathroom? Why did I put two feral cats in my bathroom? Why did I pick up the cats? What have I just done? Is this a crime? No, sur-surely not. No, get it through your head._

He inhaled, and exhaled. His chest elevating, and lowering as it sped up, then continued to slow down. He let out a patient huff, beginning to recollect his crossword of thoughts.

_Okay. First things first. Change my clothes. Second, grab cat food. I have cat food, right? Left over from.._

He couldn’t say her name. Unfortunately his cat passed away some months ago. His daily schedule had grown barren without his old ball of grey fluff padding around. He missed her. A lot more than he knew. He shook his head, forgetting about it. He had two other cats to worry about right now. Two very..aggressive...cats. Dear god, what had he gotten himself into?

George sat up, intervening his fingers together and stretching out his arms as he arched his back. He let out a long exhale, straightening his back as he headed over to his kitchen cabinets.  
  
_Cat food, cat food, where did I leave the cat food?_ _  
_ _  
_ After scrambling through multiple cabinets repeatedly, behind some spare dish soap, he’d noticed the faint colorful yet bland glint of tuna cans. He snatched them from behind the soap, noticing a different flavor of cat food even behind the tuna. His mind still ran with confusion however he again pushed that to the back of his mind. 

He grabbed two canned tunas’, plucking it open with its can openers and a fork. He walked over to the door where he still heard aggressive scratching. However it only seemed like one cat had continued it’s violent clawing, assuming the other gave up. He set down the cans of tuna just a few inches away from the door. He’d gotten up to get a bowl and a bottle of water.

His stomach began to rumble in discomfort. It seemed George himself could use a can of something to eat. He opened his fridge, scanning it’s contents in an attempt to look for something to satisfy his hunger. He grabbed some left-over Chinese, assuming that would satisfy his needs. He grabbed a plate and began to dig some shrimp and rice onto the glistening white glass of the circular dish. He set that in the microwave and grabbed the bowl, as well as the bottle of water and trudged towards the door. That one cat was still scratching, George sighed in disbelief.

He set down the bowl, pouring a decent amount of water inside for two cats. He looked below, noticing where the cat that was still scratching was, and how there was another cat backed away, merely sitting. He set the bowl near the end of the doorway, and slipped it in, as well as the two cans of tuna he’d left sitting there. 

The scratching persisted before one final scratch, long and reckoning but finished. A few minutes later he heard slow munching. George’s patience rewards him. He looked under the door to see both cat’s eating at the tuna cans he’d slipped under. He gently smiled, and sat up to get his own food as his microwave beeped softly.

~

CLAY POV

-

Clay ate the tuna slowly as well as only a little bit before he pushed it back. He noticed Sapnap finishing his own tuna, then looking at Clay for a brief second. Sapnap’s gaze fell to Clay’s bowl. He nodded.  
  
“But, you haven’t eaten anything in a while, Dream..” Sapnap mumbled, guilty concern spreading across his face as he shifted the bowl over to Clay. “I don’t trust it, it could have sleeping sedatives in it or any drug, really.” He shrugged, pushing it back towards Sapnap.  
  
Sapnap sighed sadly. “Dream. I licked my can clean, I’m clearly not on drugs or sleeping sedatives. Just eat.” Sapnap pushed the bowl forward. Clay opened his mouth, about to say another reason regarding why he couldn’t eat the tuna. Sapnap gave him a dumb stare, as if to say _I’m not going to say it again, Dream. Eat the fucking tuna, I will literally make you baby rage._

Clay pulled the can towards him, gulping. Sapnap watched intently. Clay sighed, beginning to take a piece of tuna.  
  
(TW: Mentioning of cut)  
  
A flash of orange black and white swiped past Sapnap, the can of tuna suddenly gone. As the flash had swiped away the can, a part of the metal can in where it had been opened cut through one of Clay’s paws as he had put a paw in to take some tuna. 

He grimaced at the bleeding paw, putting his other one against it in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Sapnap held a paw out concerned, but slightly slipped it away hesitantly. “Maybe..I know it sounds risky, but what if we get the other guy to help us?” Sapnap asked, looking down at the tiled floor.

Clay snorted. “That guy couldn’t give one fuck about us. I bet he just wants another pet.” Sapnap grunted. “That’s not nice, Dream. Let’s think about it. He took us away from the alleyway..” Sapnap pointed out. Dream huffed. “He grabbed you and ran.”  
  
“Grabbed me and ran into a house, a source of comfort.” Sapnap corrected. Clay groaned. “He put you in the bathroom. He put _me_ in the bathroom.” Sapnap grinned. “He slid me into the bathroom, yes, but he didn’t throw me. You were on his back, and he had the chance to throw you but he didn’t.”  
  
“He slid you as well, even knowing you still could’ve scratched his arms. In panic, he still secured your safety.” Sapnap eyed Clay, waiting for another snarky remark. He only found him slouching down in defeat. “Fine..meow or scratch or something.” He gave up.

Sapnap started meowing lightly, and began to scratch at the door.

~

  
GEORGE POV

-

  
  


George slid the remains of his shrimp and rice into the trash can, beginning to wash the dish as he grabbed the dish soap and a rag. He rubbed the subdue off from the pearl colored plate, smiling gently as he watched it shine, water dripping from its side.

He heard a slight ‘ _meow_ ’ near the bathroom door, he assumed the cats had calmed down. However what he was met by on the other side was not something he expected.

He saw the early aggressive cat pressing into one of his paws, blood slipping down from it. A stubborn yet painful expression managed to wash itself over the cat’s face. It’s apparent friend had been scratching and meowing, waiting for an answer, trying to alert George of his friend in pain. He had a concerned and upset expression, mainly focused on his friend.

George sighed sadly, he opened the door a little more. Surprisingly, none of the cats attempted to run out. He grabbed the gauze from a medicine cabinet just above the sink, as well as a small plastic cup. 

He ran the water tap, pouring water into the miniature cup, and setting it down beside the bleeding cat. He pointed at the paw, the once slightly pissed colored fur, almost encased in a dark crimson. 

The cat gave a hesitant gaze, soon placing a trembling paw into George’s now held out hand. He slowly moved the paw to the water, rubbing softly against the matted fur to wash out the blood as well as the cut. 

His eyes drifted onto the cat, looking away in disappointment. He smiled gently, knowing the cat didn’t trust him but the other did. At least enough to notify George of his friend in pain. He thought over it as he pulled out the paw from the murky and now bloodied liquid. “This’ll hurt a bit, sorry.” He murmured. 

He wrapped the gauze around the cat’s paw, ripping the end of it and finishing it off. As soon as he let go of the paw, the dirty blonde cat ripped it from George’s grip, backing up behind the toilet. He licked around his now covered wound, giving George a glance every now and then.  
  
George sighed, standing up and beginning to look towards the black and white cat. The feline nodded, his pupils slightly normal. They grew a bit bigger as they walked over to their friend, now hid in the shadows of the toilet. 

George walked out of the bathroom, closing the door again. He knew cats couldn’t open doors so he didn’t lock it. He wanted to take a shower, yes, but he decided to take one tomorrow when he could decide on putting the cats somewhere else properly. 

He was already majorly tired and wanted to stream tomorrow. He needed some rest. He yawned, going through his closet. He plucked through clothes, deciding on a normal white t-shirt and some grey sweatpants. He slipped the outfit on, his eyes drifting towards the comfortable bed he always slept in.

Just as he was about to slide into the comfort of his sheets, he remembered the cats had nowhere to sleep. He sighed, grabbing a spare pillow and a small blanket for them to sleep on. He gently cracked open the door, noticing the cats still beside each other, seemingly talking. 

George set down the pillow, as well as the blankets. He glanced at the cats for a second, smiling and nodding as he closed the doors again. Grinning, he laid into his bed, letting the warmth and comfort of his blankets and bedsheets consume him. He yawned one final time before everything went black in a snap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the hits and kudos! I hope we can all enjoy this crusade of a story.


	6. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midnight arguments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the lack of chapters, I'll work right on making like so many this weekend. And I heavily apologize for the short chapter, it is currently 5:41am, and I have been writing exhausted. I promise an extra long chapter next time. DOn't be like me, and get your rest, and once again, thank you for all the hits, lIKE 800 WHAT???? As well as kudos too, I'll keep on producing content non stop.

SAPNAP POV

“Are you okay?” Nick asked concerningly, noticing a glint of regret glimmering within Dream’s eyes. “How’s your paw doing?” He couldn’t help but continue to ask questions. He’d known Dream long enough to at least understand _some_ of his expressions. However he could never read him completely. Dream was a mystery that Nick felt bound to solve.

Dream opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. Nick assumed he was recollecting his thoughts and attempting to figure out what to say. “T..Transform into your human appearance.” Dream stated clearly, a bit of hesitation at the beginning, slowly changing into confidence.

“Are you sure?” Dream nodded. Within a white flash, Nick had converted into a human. His scars and bruises began to ache, a sudden headache forming. He lost his balance for a second, placing a hand on the sink’s edge to stabilize. 

Nick detected a white flash beside him, soon noticing a darkened pale green beside him. He looked up towards his tall friend, the iconic white mask, smiley face recognizable. Nick quickly took his friend’s wounded hand, noticing the gauges had transformed with him and still covered Dream’s cut.

He let out a relieved sigh, then quickly covered his mouth. “Is he awake?” Nick whispered gently, cautious of making any noise to alert people close-by, seemingly the brunette who put him and Dream in the bathroom. He observed Dream put an ear towards the door and listen closely. “I don’t hear anything.” He mumbled, slightly louder than a whisper so Nick could hear.

Nick watched as Dream slowly pulled inward against the door as it creaked, but opened. He noticed his friend’s eyes go from dull to glistening, realizing his friend had thought of something brilliant once again. “Sapnap, we can leave. We can leave! We’ll just sneak out!” Dream murmured full of joy, yet cautiously. Nick felt a hint of guilt, plus the brunette gave him tuna. He’d already warmed up to him.

“We can, we..” Nick cut himself off, hesitant of finishing his sentence. Dream gave him a bemused glare, Nick still troubling himself in what he should say. He scolded himself quietly, wiping away at the cloud of thoughts dazing his head. “Dream. We can’t keep running. I don’t feel like being on the run anymore. Maybe it’s time we change. This guy seems trustworthy! I mean, he’s not done anything terrible so far..” Nick rubbed his neck, tension growing as he became silent. Dream’s once bewildered look on his mask withered away, gaze shifting towards a cold and dead stare of the two black dots labeled on it.   
  
“He took you and ran, Sapnap. It’s only been less than a day, and you think we can.. _trust_ him? How naïve are you? Is this how you were when I hadn’t met you? A gullible coward? You just don’t want your legs to carry your own fat anymore.” Dream scoffed, adjusting his mask. His grip released the door knob, the door frozen in place. Nick’s throat caught a rock in it, he choked on the toxins those words had released. Everything around him and Dream seemed to fade to pitch black. Only Nick and his friend sitting in an inky abyss. 

“Maybe it’s your fault he took me and ran. I don’t think _we_ can trust him, I do, I don’t care about you. Especially not after what you dared to just speak at me. I’m not naive, or gullible. I’m just someone who’s not interested in playing tag anymore.” Nick’s teeth pierced his bottom lip, gaze dripping down towards his own shoes. His eyes narrowed, eyebrows furrowing. “I could run a marathon just to be with you. Matter of fact, I have. Jumping on rooftops, running from men in jumpers, risking our lives. I just don’t want to live a perilous life anymore, Dream.” His tone went from irritation to desolation. 

Dream sat there, seemingly thinking. Nick, once again, was infuriated by his failed attempts at trying to read him. He pushed that to the back of his conscience, letting his eyes drift towards Dream’s, who’s were currently gazing off to the side. 

“Drea-” As Nick was about to mention Dream’s name, a flash of white blinded him. Suddenly, a blonde cat with patches of white sat still, gazing at Nick in a daze. Dream sighed, jumping into the bathtub and resting beneath the shadows of the shower curtains silently. “Dream..” Nick mumbled, another void of white appearing as he shifted into his cat form. “Dream..?” He slightly trembled. “Go to sleep, Sapnap.” Came a stern voice from behind the rustling curtains. Nick let out a relieved breath. _He doesn’t seem mad. I hope we get things sorted out tomorrow._

The Texan began to curl up against the pillow the brunette had laid down, just after tossing the blanket onto the side of the bathtub, in case Dream might’ve gotten cold. He yawned, his eyes blinking a few times. A wave of fatigue hit him like a freight train as his body simmered into the comfort of the cotton. “Goodnight, Clay.” Nick whispered, before his dreams took over and let his imaginations run wild within the solace of rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	7. NEWS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors note.

NEWS -

  
  
  


Hello, hello! I have both good news and bad news. But before all that, I just wanted to say thank you for all the hits and kudos on this weak fanfiction. I am truly appreciative of it and I just want you all to know that.

Regarding the news, the bad news being that this fanfiction is now going to be discontinued. I started the fanfiction once I’d finally gotten writer's block over, and thought it might’ve been fun to post on ao3. I burnt myself out making the chapters, foolish move, I know. However, the fanfiction itself was messy and unplanned. The goods news being that I am going to remake this one, and I’m going to start a new fanfiction. With more organization. And less scuffed ideals. Again, I’m sorry but I hope you can all continue to enjoy what I will keep producing. 

Thank you for reading, enjoy the rest of your days or nights, expect some things within the month.


	8. Chapter 8

guess what bitches we BACKKK YEAHH LMAO once my wifi is not like shit i will start reuploading on this fanfic because suddenly i dont hate it lol i'll also work on atlantis adorations but like maybe later i like this a little more haha anyways hi nerds lets get this party back on track and more developed lol comment if theres anything you want to see in future chapters as i actually develop a plot

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you can remember all of that, LOL. Anyways, look forward to future updates, heehee.


End file.
